


gay chicken but with karaoke

by prettyasexual



Category: Free!
Genre: Fanart, M/M, these boys embarrass easy, you thought they were cool? oh no absolutely not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyasexual/pseuds/prettyasexual
Summary: Haru and Rin are at some party and try to compete at karaoke with sappy love duets.





	gay chicken but with karaoke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amalthea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amalthea/gifts).



> happy new year, amalthea! all of your prompts were spot on but i'm a huge sucker for s̶h̶o̶w̶t̶u̶n̶e̶s̶ love duets !! i experimented a lot with colors and lighting, i hope it paid off. i hope it's everything you wished for! may you to have a wonderful 2018, and may your dreams come true

they do this _every time_ they go to karaoke. their friends are Tired


End file.
